


One by One

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: Canada is tired of being invisible or mistaken for his brother. Just to prove a point, Canada hunts down Germany, Russia, Italy, japan, China, England,France and America  one by one.
Kudos: 25





	1. America

Canada of was tired of being ignored, overlooked and forgotten. He was tired of being underestimated, but most of all he was tired of being sat on by Russia. He squirmed trying to escape. "Help" he pleaded softly in a strained tone as he attempts to push Russia off. "Oh, Canada." Russia noticed him "I didn't see you there. Perhaps you want to become one with Russia, da?" 

"I'll pass, thank you." Canada quietly refused, squirming out from under Russia. "Canada, dude!" America broke in. "When did you get here?" England looked startled. "Canada, you were here?" Even France looked surprised. "Ah Matthieu, I didn't see you there." China cut in loudly "who are you even talking to? Start the meeting already! Ii don't have time for this." 

"China, that's not fair." Japan cooly cut in. "Even though he doesn't have much of a presence, Canada is a country....I think." He stated a little unsurely. "I like Canada! " Italy interjected. "He's like me!" Germany chopped his head. "Enough! Sit down and start the meeting! We can waste time on useless matters later" So, the meeting started the same way it always did, with everyone dismissing Canada. Canada wiped tears from his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I could kill you all in your sleep, you know." He said softly. "No one would even suspect me. " Of course, no one heard him. Canada's gaze hardened. "I'll show you. I'll show you all." He gathered up his polar bear and stalked out of the room. No one even noticed he was gone. 

..........

America tossed and turned in his sleep."Hmm...burgers...hero....'merica.." he murmured. He didn't notice the shadow standing above him while he slept. Indeed, its presence was barely more than that of a shadow, and it may have seems like just a trick of the night if not for the gleam in his violet eyes, and the gun in his hand. Quietly, the shadow pointed the gun at America's chest. "You brought this on yourself." It whispered. Then a loud *BANG* split the night.

America sat up and darted out of bed, reaching for his rifle next to the bed. His chest ached. He scanned the room but there was no one there. He put a hand to his chest and pulled it away, sticky with red liquid. Panicked, America ran to the bathroom and locked himself in. Someone had shot him in his sleep. America tried to calm his heart down. This shouldn't be possible, America could sense bloodlust, even in his deepest sleep due to his many wars. He stood in front of the mirror and pulled his shirt of to access the damage. To his surprise, there was no blood on his chest,only a small round welt. "Huh?" He looked at the red liquids smeared on his hand. "Paint?" He picked up his shirt and eyed the red liquid. Definitely paint. A white note fluttered to the floor. It must have been in his shirt. He picked up the note and his blood ran cold.

"If that had been a real bullet, you would be dead."


	2. Russia

Russia always slept with his metal pipe. It made him feel safe. Not that he was afraid of Lithuania, Estonia or Latvia, but if they decided to attack him he could protect himself. Mostly, though, the metal pipe was for fending off his sister Belarus, should she try to force him to marry her while he was vulnerable. Latvia and Estonia were sleeping soundly in their respective beds, and Lithuania was sleeping soundly at his desk,where he had fallen asleep, unaware of the blanket that Russia had draped over him. So it was that no one was awake to hear the door creak open. No one noticed the silent figure that slipped down the hallway and opened Russia's locked door with quick lock picking skills. Russia didn't feel him as he pinned a note to Russia's scarf. Russia didn't feel the note, but he felt the paintball as it splattered against his forehead, and he heard the retort of the gun. Lithuania started awake at his desk, standing and letting the blanket fall from his shoulders to the floor. "Russia." Startled awake in their own beds, Latvia and Estonia had the same thought. While all of the nations were afraid of Russia, they also realized they relied on Russia, and he protected them from other countries who might treat them worse. Even though he was scary, Russia cherished the countries in his house. The three quivering Baltic nations met in from of Russia's open door. "Russia?" Lithuania ventured. Then, a hand emerged from the darkness of the room followed by Russia and his magic metal pipe of pain. Red liquid poured from Russia's forehead. "Ahhhhh!" The three nations stared in horror. Russia smiled nicely and tipped his head to the side. "Someone just tried to kill me, ja? You wouldn't know who it was, would you?" The nation's bunched together, trembling. "It wasn't us!" Russia kept smiling, but he knew it wasn't the Baltic countries. They were too timid, too scared and clearly as upset about the situation as Russia. After all, they had all come running to find him when the heard the gunshot. Russia didn't say it, but he was grateful to his friends. He rubbed the paint off his forehead . "Eh? Estonia noted. "It's just paint?" Latvia gasped and pointed to Russia's scarf, where a note was dangling. "What's that?" Lithuania's nimble fingers unpinned the note before Russia was fully aware of it.

"If that had been a real bullet, you would be dead."

The four countries stared at the note for a moment, and Russia's brow creased, just the tiniest bit.

"We need to call a world meeting."


	3. England

England was the first one to the conference room. He always was. He occupied himself with drawing pictures of the attending countries on the board. He stood looking at the board, trying to remember who he had forgotten. There was China, Japan, France, himself,America, Russia, Germany and Italy. "I feel like someone's missing." He muttered to himself, staring at the board. "I'm being silly, I have gotten everyone." He dismissed it. That's when her heard the gun, then felt the paintball hit the back of his head, exploding in a burst of red paint.

In the hallway, China, Germany and Italy heard the retort, and took off running into the room. There they found England, lying in a head on the floor, clutching the back of his head, dripping in what appeared to be blood. "England, what happened?" China gasped. " Are you alright?" Germany questioned. Italy his behind Germany and said nothing. "Somebody shot me with a bloody paintball!" England shot quite bitterly. "Now there is paint all in my hair!" He shook the paint off his hand in disgust. "No way! You too, England?" America cried loudly as he entered the room, with Japan close behind. "What do you mean too?" England grouched. America hiked up his shirt to show off the circular bruise on his chest. "Some bastard shot Me in the chest with a paintball last night!" America complained. "Ja" Russia agreed, entering the room. He had a very bold red welt on his forehead. "No way!" America was amazed. "England I get, but they got you too, Russia?" Russia smiled and brandished his metal pipe. "hm?" "N-nothing!" America backtracked. "but seriously, this guy must have balls to mess with Russia. Hey, did you get a note too? " "Ja." Russia pulled out his note. America compared his note to Russia's. "They're the same, man!" England peered over their shoulders. "Hey! I don't get a note!" He stated, feeling somewhat offended. "Ah, England-san, on your back." Japan noticed, and gently pulled the note off his back. It too, had the same threatening message in it.

"If that had been a real bullet, you would be dead."

China clicked his tongue. "This is scary. Who could have done this?" "Germany, I'm scared!" Italy wined. 

"That's what the meeting was called for, no?" Japan guided them back on course. Everyone took a seat.

"Wait a minute!" Germany exclaimed. Where's France?"


	4. France

They found France in the bathroom, crying over the new welt in the middle of his forehead. "Ah my face!" He sobbed "my beau face! It's ruined!" "Get your head on straight, you wanker!" England was not sympathetic. "We need to seriously discuss this issue before anyone else gets hurt!" France was inconsolable. "Tell them to 'ave the meeting wit'out moi. I cannot be seen like this!" 

Germany was the first to notice when England left the bathroom. "So?" England shook his head. "The bloody idiot is refusing to leave. But I did get this from him." He held up another note . They didn't need to read it to know what it said. "He said that there was no one around, no warning, it just came out of nowhere. " 

"Russia, America, England and now France?" Germany muttered. "I don't understand, what is the connection between you all?" "Perhaps-" Japan interjected "this person is not done. It would be prudent to prepare just in case." 

" Agreed!" China concurred. "This bastard could be coming for all of us." 

"Based on his actions thus far, it seems as though he might be trying to intimidate us." Germany stated. "We should be on guard. " 

"I cannot believe he tried to intimidate me!" America seethed. 

Russia seemed to agree. "When I find him,he will feel my magic metal pipe of pain." 

"Let's look at the facts we know." England said. " We know that he leaves a note, apparently to intimidate us." 

Russia spoke up. "My door was locked, but he still got in."

America gasped. "Like a ninja?" He turned accusingly to Japan. Japan hurriedly backed up with his palms out. "It wasn't me!" 

"Don't be ridiculous, America." England dismissed his statement. "Japan was with us when France got shot." Japan let out a sigh of relief. 

"That's another thing then." China noted. "He always attacks when you're alone." 

Germany nodded solemnly. " So for now, we should not go anywhere alone. We should travel in pairs." 

"Good idea" the countries agreed. They began to pair up together. "Good. Then I will announce the pairs." Germany took charge. England and America can be a team, China, you're with Japan, France will be with Russia, and I will be with Italy." America and England opened their mouths, but Germany cut them off. "No complaints! This is final!" 

"But Germany" England continued anyways. "Where is Italy?" Germany turned pale as he realized that Italy had not yet returned from his pasta break.

Suddenly a loud cry echoed from the kitchen. "Italy!" Germany shouted, bolting after the noise. The other countries following, except for Russia, who was using his magic metal pipe of pain to "persuade" France to leave the bathroom. 

Italy sat in a puddle of red liquid in the kitchen. He looked up at Germany as he entered. "Italy! Are you okay?" Germany shouted. "No!" Wailed Italy. "I spilled all the pasta sauce! Now I have nothing to go with my pasta! All these is in the cupboard is maple syrup and these horrible scones!" "Hey!" England took offense. "Those scones is a recipe passed down by my mumsie!" Germany sighed. "So you're okay."

"Wait, what's this?" China picked up a notecard from the ground. Besides being splattered with sauce, the note held a clear difference than the rest. This note read:

"Italy is a danger to himself."


	5. China

"So, the bastard is changing his MO. " america announced to the group. "But I have an idea! England, France,Russia, Italy and I have already been got, so I don't think he'll come for us again. This means our priority should be Germany, Japan and China." England gaped. "I can't believe America is making sense." "Me either" China agreed. 

"So here's my plan," America continued, obliviously. "We lock Germany, Japan and China along in a room and used them as bait!

"And there it is." England sighed. "I am not being used as bait!" China snapped. Japan offered his opinion. "I have an idea." "Please, go ahead." France urged, pulling his hat further down over his forehead, his confidence regained with the addition of the hat. 

Japan took the stand at the front of the room as England forced America to sit. "I suggest we look into this issue where this person can enter even locked rooms."

"He must either have key or pick lock, ja?" Russia noted. 

"Maybe it was someone in your house?" France suggested. Russia made use of his magical metal pipe again, and France fell silent. "No one in my house would risk their life for a paintball." Russia announced coldly, smiling. 

China leaned away from him with a shiver. 

"Well, no one I know can pick locks." America noted. "Except Canada." 

"Aren't Italians very good at pickpocketing?" France pointed out. Germany got protective over this. "Well, it wasn't Italy!" He snapped. "Pickpocketing is not the same as lockpicking!" 

"Well, " Japan reasoned. "Can you prove where he was last night?" "Of course I can! He was in my house!" Germany defended. "I love to sleep his Germany!" Italy piped up. "I don't feel safe without the his big muscles." "TMI, Italy!" America put in. Germany flushed. "No, it's not like that! We didn't do anything!" "You poor dog" France snickered. 

"Enough!" China shouted. "I will lock myself in a room and you will watch the doors to make sure no one picks the lock. That is all." 

He walked to the door with an air of finality and shoed the rest of the countries out. "Now go." 

Because it was the best plan they had so far, and because no one else was bold enough to try this, the other countries allowed themselves to be chased out. Germany threaded a chain through the door and attached a padlock, then the countries hid themselves nearby to watch the door. For a few minutes, nothing happened, and they settled themselves for a long wait. Then suddenly, their was a bang from inside the locked room, and China cried out in pain. Without waiting for Germany to unlock it, Russia took hold of the chain and broke it. "Scary." Italy hid behind Germany. 

China crouched on the ground, one hand to his back, wincing in pain. Red paint barely showed on his red top. Behind him lay a white notecard.

"If that had been a real bullet, you would be dead."

"Damn." Germany clenched his fists.


	6. Germany

"But it's impossible!' France complained. "The door was locked the whole time! China was the only one who stayed in the room!" Germany bit his lip. "That's true..it's like a phantom..." "A ghost?" Italy yelped and hid. "T-there's no way that's true." America said, attempting to sound brave. "Don't worry, bro. I'll protect you!" Canada blinked and nodded silently. "Have you seen my polar bear? I lost him around here." Canada said so softly that only America could hear him. "Sure thing dude!" America was secretly happy to have an excuse to leave the group, not,turned of course, because he was afraid of ghosts, he told himself, but to help his brother. He turned to look at the group and let them know, but they were all talking at once and Russia was brandishing his metal pipe. America thought the better of it and simply left. "I'll be right back." 

Canada slipped on America's jacket and tapped Germany on the shoulder. "What do you want America?" Canada cleared his voice and managed to sound somewhat bold. "Listen dude, I was in the kitchen just now making pancakes and I saw a wierd note. Do you want to investigate it? I can't because I'm needed here." His voice was not as good as America's usually was, and way less obnoxious, but Germany didn't notice. "I'll be right back. " 

Canada dropped the bomber jacket behind a bench and quietly followed Germany. Germany was standing in the kitchen, looking at a white note taped to the cupboard. "Who is this for?" He wondered. "Italy already had a note..." His eyes widened as he realized the answer, but the shot had already been fired at that point. Germany clapped a hand to his side and it drew it away covered in sticky red paint. 

The retort of the gun brought the rest of the group running to the kitchen. "Germany!" Italy cried "what happened? Are you hurt?" Germany washed his hand off in the sink with a shamed look. "He got me. America asked me to investigate, but that bastard got me."

"Damn America!" England complained. " Always uses people as bait." "Hey." Piped up China. "Where is America?" The question hung on the air for a moment, but Russia had the answer. "Russia saw him speaking with Japan a moment ago." For a moment everyone sighed with relief. Until France asked a question. " But, did anyone see Japan leave?"

"Not again."


	7. Japan

"America-san" Japan graves the man by his bomber jacket sleeve and pulled him out into the hall. "America-san, I think I know who is doing this!". America stopped walking for a moment, then brushed ahead of Japan. Japan stared at America's back trying to read his emotions. "That's awesome dude!" "Wait!" Japan beconed America into the conference room. "come here, anyone could overhear us." Japan closed the door behind him, then walked over to the board, quickly making an illustration. "I've been taking notes and I've noticed some things out of place. There were so many signs, I can't believe we didn't notice earlier!" He began writing on the board, excitedly. 'There was maple syrup and scones in the cupboard in the kitchen. The scones are England-sans, of course, which he tries to serve at every meeting, but why was there maple syrup?" America stood quietly in the back of the room and didn't speak, but Japan didn't notice, he was too excited with his discovery. "And then when China got shot it could only have happened if the person was already in the room.we thought everybody had left, but what if they didn't?" He guestured this notes. "And how he got into the locked houses and rooms!" Japan's face was flushed with excitement. "I'm sorry America-san, but you yourself said there's only one person you know who can pick locks. You said it was-" 

"Canada." America finished from the back of the room. "Of course! The only thing I can't figure out how he knew you'd be getting Germany-san to investigate the kitchen...unless-" Japan stoped abruptly. There was a sound like a gun clicking behind him. He turned around quickly. "You're not America." He met the cold violet eyes and stared down the barrel of the gun. "Nice of you to notice." Canada smiled coldly and fired the gun. It hit Japan in the stomach,and he fell to his knees with a grunt.

If that was a real bullet, " Canada stated with a bitter tone "you would be dead."


	8. Canada

At the sharp report of the gun, the countries all raced to the conference room and flung open the door. They drew short at the picture of America standing over Japan with a gun. 

China was the first to unfreeze. "America! What is the meaning of this?" Japan called out to the group. "No! It's not America-san!" At that moment a familiar loud voice called from the door. "Hey, bro! Found your wierd bear! Lost my jacket somewhere tho!" America entered the room holding a polar bear in his arms. "Huh? What's going on?" America hesitated. Italy's head swiveled from the front of the room to the back of the room. "Hey, Germany, there's two Americas?" Germany gritted his teeth and glared toward to front of the room. "Japan is right. That's not America." America pushed his was through to the front of the room. "Seriously, what's going on?" He noticed the other country wearing his jacket. "Huh? Dude, Canada, why are you wearing my jacket?"

Canada turned and America saw the paintgun in his hand for the first time. A chorus of gasps ran through the group. Russia simply smiled and tightened his grip on his metal pipe. "It was you?" England accused, shocked. "Me." Canada confirmed meeting his eyes. "But, why, Mathieu?" France asked pleadingly. All of the countries stared at Canada with varying expressions. Shock, (America, Italy) betrayal,(England, France) wariness, (China, Germany), regret (Japan) and in an unreadable smile (Russia). 

"Because I'm tired of being ingnored, overlooked and forgotten. I'm tired of being dismissed. So I decided to show you all that you can't afford to ignore me anymore." He sighed, slipping off the bomber jacket to reveal a Maple leaf t-shirt beneath. "Since I get mistaken for my brother so much, I decided to pretend to be him to prove a point. " He passed the jacket to America, who traded the polar bear in return. "Dude, so you used me?" America whined. "Not cool." 

"What's not cool is constantly being mistaken for you!" Canada shot back, fighting tears. "It's not cool to always be sat on by Russia! It's not cool to always have your opinion ignored,or to be passed over as though you don't exist!" Canada wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I don't want to be forgotten anymore." He said softly, in his usual voice, but this time, everyone heard him. 

"I'm Canada."


	9. Italy

In the end, the countries decided to forgive Canada. Each and everyone one of them admitted they had slighted him more than once or twice. Russia had been hard to convince.

Surprisingly, it was the countries in his own house that convinced him to let go and not introduce Canada to his metal pipe. Rather more surprising then the normally timid Baltics plucking up the courage to try and stop him from his revenge, was the fact Russia actually listened. He did however, threaten Canada that he will not hold back should this happen again,though "Russia is sure you will not break into Russia's house again." Russia had stated with an icy beam. "Unless you want to become one with Russia,da?" Canada had been shaking so hard his figure seemed to blur. Canada wasn't used to being noticed, and was definitely not used to confrontation. 

Nevertheless, Canada's hunting spree had the desired affect. The other countries not only noticed Canada now, but also respected him. And because the most respected countries respected Canada, other countries began to notice him. All of a sudden, Canada wasn't invisible anymore. He walked him more confidence than before, and when he entered the conference room, he was able to sit down without being sat on. 

Canada was happy, but he still had one question. So he caught Italy alone one day while Germany was distracted. "Italy." Canada called out to the Smaller country. "Ah! Canada!" Italy turned laughing to Canada. "What's up, ve?" "Why?" Canada asked. "Why did you help me?"

_Canada stood behind Italy while he was preparing his pasta sauce. He drew his gun and pointed it at Italy's thin back. His thumb rested on the trigger, but Canada couldn't bring himself to shoot the gentle country. "You aren't going to shoot?" Italy said quietly, startling canada. He took a few steps back. "Is that alright, Canada?" Italy turned to look at Canada. His caramel eyes were wide open and focused, different than the usual Italy. Canada's eyes widened. "You noticed me?" Italy smiled carelessly. "I always notice you, Canada. After all, were the same aren't we?" Italy dumped the sauce into a pot. "Because everyone thinks we're weak countries and overlooks us. But we're both really strong, aren't we?" Italy put the pot on the stove, but didn't turn it on. "Your plan to make them notice you, will it work if you don't shoot me?" He asked. Canada took another step back. "You want me to shoot you?" Italy twisted his trembling hands together. "To be honest, I don't like getting hurt. It's much better to surrender, I think. But I've learned that being strong is being to grow past the pain, not to avoid it. " Canada couldn't help but notice the trembling in his shoulders and the fidgeting of his fingers. "Me too." Canada said quietly, lowering the paintgun. "I've learned that being strong isn't hurting the innocent, but protecting them." He pulled a white notecard out of his pocket and and pen and quickly, but neatly printed a message on it, before dropping it on the floor. Then Canada turned and left the room as silently as he had entered. A moment later there was a loud clanging noise and a cry from Italy as he spilled the pasta sauce all over. _

Italy stared at Canada for a moment, then laughed. "Silly Canada! Didn't I say? It's because we're the same, after all!"


End file.
